This invention relates to a game device and particularly to a game device having a transparent housing which is divided into a plurality of compartments by partition panels each having a through-hole to intercommunicate two adjacent compartments and which has a plurality of first game pieces movable from one of the compartments to the other through the through-holes and second game pieces capable of blocking the through-holes.
Game devices that can not only serve as entertainment but can also develope logical thinking and observation have existed in various forms. Examples of them are puzzles, mazes, etc. There is one particular maze which includes an enclosed transparent flat box with partitions forming a maze and beads to be moved, by shaking the box, in the maze until they reach a target. The present invention is more or less based on the principle of this kind of game.